Something to Gain
by Takakunixfan
Summary: Kyoya realizes he has something to gain in love, after all..


**Hey all you wonderful readers out there! This story was supposed to be posted AGES ago, as a thank you for understanding while I finished Finding His Voice, which I PROMISE I have not given up on. Needless to say, I got caught in the same trap writing this one as I did the first one. This is just a simple oneshot that has the potential to be a multi-chap endeavor if you (the reader) would only review and tell me so! Please R&R and tell me if this should be left as a oneshot or if it should be continued. Rating is for potential smut in later chapters.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its affiliates. All plot lines are the consequences of a mind that permanently resides in the gutter. Enjoy ~.^**

**Something to Gain**

Kyoya Ootori stared at his pale reflection in the mirror. _You can do this, Kyoya. _the black haired teen thought to himself, adjusting his outfit for the millionth time. _You've spoken to her several times over the course of a year. It is simply a matter of being completely honest, and trusting your friendship with her. _He took a few deep breaths, thinking about the conversation he had participated in a little over an hour ago.

~/~/~/

There she was, sitting in her usual booth, surrounded by smiling faces. In Kyoya's opinion her smile outshone them all, though of course he kept his usual cool demeanor carefully in place, lest anyone accuse him of showing anything but boredom for the proceedings of the Host Club. The raven haired boy tried to scribble calculations in his black book while surreptitiously glancing at the doe eyed girl of his dreams.

When Kyoya realized that the page he was doodling on was filled with the girl's name, over and over, along with his last name, he snapped the book closed and abruptly stood up, making several girls glance his way. He had no eyes for them, however, and made a casual beeline for his crush's table. She looked up at him and gave that thousand watt smile; his heart skipped a beat before he was able to return her gaze with an air of unconcern.

"Hello Kyoya-senpai, is there something I can do for you?" she asked politely.

"Actually, there is Haruhi. Would you be available to come by my house this evening? I have an idea I would like to discuss with you, concerning your debt."

"Uhh, sure, I guess senpai. But couldn't we discuss it right now?"

"Well, you see, I'd rather not tell the others about it just yet. I wanted to gauge your reaction first before we decided anything. I'll send a car for you at around six if that suits you."

"Sounds okay to me. I'll see you then." Haruhi blinded Kyoya with another one of those beautiful smiles; he bowed slightly in her direction and hurried quickly back to his corner booth, not trusting himself to speak. Sitting in isolation once more, the pale teen began writing in his notebook again, trying to calm his erratically beating heart.

~/~/~/

A look of panic washed over the normally cool-exteriored teen as he heard the main door being opened downstairs. Kyoya coached his breathing into a regular pattern and forced his trembling body to relax and sit casually in an armchair facing his bedroom door. Shortly he heard footsteps and the sound of _her_ sweet voice echoing down the hallway, coming closer and closer to his partially closed door. Before he knew it the door was opening and Haruhi Fujioka was being bowed through the entryway by the family doorman.

Kyoya forced himself to sit with a look of casual indifference until the doorman bowed again and closed the door behind him. Then Kyoya's eyes met hers, and before he had even realised he had moved, he was on his feet. He snapped out of the spell as she broke eye contact to bow to him. "Hello senpai, how are you this evening?" she asked, straightening up and smiling sweetly. Kyoya bowed stiffly in return and looked away awkwardly, unsure of how to proceed. "Very well, thank you. You're probably wondering why I asked you here tonight.." he hedged.

"Well, I am a little curious as to what you couldn't discuss with me in front of the others."

Kyoya began to pace back and forth, hand rubbing at his chin in an unconscious nervous habit. Haruhi moved over to the armchair he had so recently vacated and sat down, a bemused expression on her face. This was definitely not the cool, slightly mysterious boy she had gotten to know within the walls of the third floor music room. She cleared her throat softly, making him stop mid-stride and tuck his hands behind his back. Kyoya slowly walked back to Haruhi until he was standing directly in front of her, refusing to look up from the floor.

He cleared his throat and started to speak a few times before he was finally able to make a coherent sentence. "Miss Fujioka, I have a.. proposition for you. This arrangement would relieve you of any and all debt involving the host club. It would merely involve the use of your acting abilities. I.. would you perhaps consent to.. pretending to be my girlfriend?" Immediately Kyoya cursed himself to a thousand levels of hell for being such an idiot. _Why, oh GODS WHY would I ask her to just pretend to be with me?! Wasn't the entire point of this meeting to confess your feelings for her, sweep her off her feet and ride into the proverbial sunset you've been dreaming of all year? Kyoya Ootori, you are a complete imbecile._

Haruhi sat completely still, staring up at him with a shocked 'oh' expression. She blinked a few times, then shook her head to clear it and stood up, crossing her arms over her dimunuitive chest. "I'm sorry senpai, I just can't do that." she said quietly, then bit her lip and looked away, cheeks slightly flushed. Kyoya recovered swiftly, hiding the fact that he felt as if he had just gotten punched in the gut. He adjusted his glasses, hoping the reflected light would hide the pain in his expression. "Of course, I completely understand. You must have several suitors that would no doubt be very stricken if you were to suddenly-"

"No, that's not it at all senpai!" she interrupted swiftly, trying to look into his eyes once again. "It's just, well.. I have.. feelings.. for you.." she finished lamely, cheeks now flaming red. Kyoya met her gaze in shock, not daring to believe his own ears. "Y-you do?" he asked, looking like a puppy who wasn't sure whether it was about to be scratched behind the ears or kicked. "Y-yeah, I really do.." Haruhi let out a nervous giggle, one hand scratching the back of her head. In that moment it took all of Kyoya's willpower not to pull her close and kiss those delectable lips that had been haunting his dreams for months. His feet moved him closer to the object of his fantasy of their own accord, his eyes not daring to move from the hypnotic gaze they were trapped in.

Suddenly he tripped over his own foot, breaking the spell he had once again surrendered far too easily to. _You are Kyoya Ootori, and you let the thought that some girl has feelings for you mix you up so much you actually _trip _over your own two feet?! No, you are Kyoya Ootori, and if you can make business men tremble over their spreadsheets, then you most certainly can master your own emotions long enough to obtain your desires!_

~/~/~/

Before he lost his nerve again, Kyoya grabbed Haruhi by her hand and swung her onto the bed, trapping her between his arms as he had done on another night, not so long ago that it didn't still play over and over in his mind. He leaned down until his face was inches from hers. "Do you remember that night, in Okinawa? You told me I wouldn't have anything to gain by ravishing you, and I agreed."

Haruhi gazed calmly into the slate grey eyes above her, losing herself immediately in their cool depths. "Senpai.. I remember.." she murmured, then brought her arms up to wrap loosely around his neck, letting the tips of her fingers graze his sides as she moved them slowly up. He shivered slightly in response. "I've been lying to you, Haruhi. I lied to you that night, and I've lied to you tonight. The truth is.. Well, the truth is that I have everything to gain. I've been thinking over and over of that night, and I think of a million ways I could have made it go better. You, Haruhi Fujioka, had my heart from the moment you came tripping into my life."

"Senpai.." she whispered, eyes shining in anticipation and nervousness at the unexpected words. Kyoya leaned in even closer, lips only a hair's width away from her's, and gave a small smile. "Call me Kyoya, saiai.."*****

"Kyoya.." she breathed, then leaned in and let their lips connect, unable to hold back a sigh of bliss. For the two teens, it was as if someone had thrown a switch and turned their minds off, losing any semblance of self in this new world of sensory overload. Nothing mattered but the touch of lips, the embrace of another body, the smell of expensive aftershave and sweet, light perfume. Kyoya and Haruhi thoroughly explored each others' bodies, hands roving places that, in any other setting, would have been embarrassing to even think about, let alone explore.

Kyoya's hand found its way to Haruhi's knee, then slowly began to trail its way up to her inner thigh, finger tips tentatively brushing the hem of her skirt. Finally, the drug-like effect that had been blocking Haruhi from thinking let up at the feel of Kyoya's hand on her leg, and she broke the kiss, untwining her fingers from his hair to gently but firmly pull his hand away from the dangerous area. He smiled, a bit sheepishly, and rolled over to sit next to her on the bed.

"Thank you, Kyoya-senpai.. I do like you very much, but I don't want us to get too heavy into things when we're only starting out."

"I understand completely, and I agree with you 100 per cent. By the way, you really must stop calling me 'senpai' now. After all, how would it look to others if I made my girlfriend call me senpai, like she's below me?" Kyoya smirked at Haruhi and pulled her onto his lap, loving the feeling that he had just started the first day of the happiest time in his life.

***saiai means "beloved" in Japanese**


End file.
